Looking Glass
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Tonks introduces Bella to a new type of fun in the form of a muggle drug. But will a fun night turn into a bad trip? Tonks x Bella Nymphadora x Bellatrix Rated M for language and drug use.


**Seriously, I wasn't on any sort of drug when I wrote this...but, I wanted to see what would happen if Bella had a trip that maybe wasn't so good. So, LSD? Yes. Strong drug content, you have been warned. Song - Looking Glass by Hypnogaja.  
**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**

* * *

**

_There's a place where the garden can take you through the looking glass…_

"Bella, look what I have." A silky smooth voice pulled me gracefully from my trance, I turned to face her. She was holding out her hand with a sly smile decorating her lips. I looked down and saw a small sapphire square of translucent paper poised at the end of her finger.

"What is that?" I asked, my eyebrows arching as I looked up at her.

"Something's that going to make tonight much funner." She laughed as she raised the small blue square up to her lips, she stuck her tongue out, the blue caught to it and dissolved a moment later.

"Okay. But that doesn't explain what it _is._" I crossed my arms, my eyes still on her lips where the tab had disappeared seconds before.

"This…my dear…" she pulled out another tab, "Is LSD"

"The fuck is LSD?" I turned my head away as her finger loomed dangerously close to my lips. She laughed, bringing her hand backup to her own mouth and ingesting the second tab as well. There was that smile again.

"Muggles use it. I've done it before…fucking amazing is what it is." She tried to bring yet another tab to my lips again, but I persisted.

"What do you mean 'muggles use it'? Use it for what?" she sighed, lowering her hand. "You like fire whiskey right?" I gave her a blank look, "Well, of course."

"You like what fire whiskey does to you, right?" there was that devious smile again.

"Yes…" I think I was beginning to understand. "Well, then take it!" she raised her finger again, my lips parted for her and I grimaced as it hit my tongue…it wasn't exactly bitter…but I could feel it go down.

"And now…we wait."

**One hour later.**

_Fly away with the plants, they can take you to your past…_

My eyes were closed…at least I think they were. But…no, they couldn't be or else I wouldn't be seeing these explosions of colors. Like there was a rainbow that caught fire and the melting colors flowed over my face and sank into my head, coating everything in a marvelous haze, beautiful..so so beautiful.

_Chase away all the funny pain, down the rabbit hole…_

I opened my eyes, I saw Tonks sitting there, her face turned towards the ceiling in a stunning ecstasy. And suddenly I was 40 feet tall, walking over to her, looking down at her, seeing her face contort, and then go back to normal. "Tonks…" I reached out for her, our fingers touched, a wave of electricity rushed through me, my fingers were on fire…my _brain_ was on fire.

_And another world away…behind the little door…_

I felt myself falling…but it was a funny fall, time seemed to be so slow, I couldn't tell if I was on the ground or still falling. I think I was still falling…but no, I would've already fallen. I looked up at Tonks, oh… I must be on the ground. Her hair was turning colors…and I wasn't sure if it was the drug or if she was doing it herself.

_You can go ask Alice, just why the hatter's mad._

"Tonks…you're like…400 feet tall…why is your face purple?" I giggled, turning around, my head moving unbearably slow.

"Bella, you're like 2 inches tall…" her eyes widened as she looked down at me, her eyes were a million colors, my mind was immersed in them for what seemed like eternity.

_All are welcome in Wonderland, till the Queen screams 'off with your head!'_

I was standing again…and I couldn't remember if I had always been standing or if I had stood up…and if I had then I didn't know when it had happened. I looked down at Tonks, she looked beautiful…but it was an eerie beauty, I looked away, my head spinning, the pattern in the wallpaper rushing; swirling in an infinite pounding wave.

_And life will always get twisted when you're living it through the looking glass…_

She looked up at me; her eyes a deep purple…or maybe pink…green? I didn't know, I fell onto her, her arms wrapping around me as I fell, catching me. I laughed but it felt like it wasn't coming from my mouth…but from somewhere else on my body…I couldn't tell, my laughing stopped, I wrapped my arms around Tonk's neck, her skin felt like rubber.

_There's a cat that smiles like the crescent moon…_

I looked down at her…her eyes sparkled, but there was something…that something again, that eeriness. I pushed my black curls out of my face and screamed as I felt scales slip through my fingers. I jumped off of her lap and flipped the hair off of my shoulders…but it wasn't hair… I clawed at it feeling the scales scrape my palms.

_And a caterpillar that needs a light…on top of his mushroom…_

Tonks looked up at me, her face serene, her eyes a deep vibrant blue. I screamed again, I felt like I was going to drown in them…that her eyes were an entire ocean that I was falling into…and I couldn't swim…I couldn't pull myself out the water…and these scales, these scales…my hair…my hair…

_The next time you see the White Rabbit run free; you might not want to follow…_

I was falling again…but the fall had lost all of its beauty…I was falling into nothing, into everything…into a bottomless pit and her eyes…it was an ocean I would find at the bottom…but…no, it was bottomless…it never ended, I would continue to fall through this black space forever…and she would stay there, getting further and further away from me until I couldn't see her at all…and then I would forget all about that ocean and I was really keep falling forever…and ever…and ever…

_Lose your youth; because beauty is truth, it's just harder to swallow…_

She reached out for me…but my hands wouldn't move…my fingers kept reaching into the blackness…into nothingness…her mouth opened and I could tell she was talking…maybe even saying something important, but I couldn't hear her. Nothing on my body was working properly..but…I had forgotten what properly was…I tried again to reach out and grab her hand and again I failed. I couldn't even know if I had made an attempt.

_So go ask Alice just why the hatter's mad. _

I can't breathe.

_She'll turn when you see her…and laugh, and laugh and laugh. _

Her hands…reaching reaching…reaching into infinite space…her words, faces swarming…faces…so…many…faces, laughing at me…laughing at this blackness…mocking it.

_You're living your life through the looking glass…_

So much laughter, echoing through my brain…it won't stop…it won't…where am I? Tonks?

_Till' the Queen, she screams, 'Off with your head!"_


End file.
